


What We Need To Know

by the_overlord



Series: Secrets, secrets are no fun... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek fighting amazing amounts of discomfort, Revelation, The Sheriff taking the news like a BAMF, Werewolves on the out, kind of sappy, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_overlord/pseuds/the_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as things are falling apart, there comes a chance to right some wrongs, and for once Derek takes the chance. This is the story of how the Sheriff found out that werewolves exist in more than just storybooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Need To Know

It made sense that as soon as the Sheriff had found the perfect comfortable position on the sofa, that there would be a knock on the door. That was just the way his life was going. That is to say, poorly.

 

Rising to his feet with a groan that reminded him far too much of an aging 80 year old and not a man nearing his 50s, he flicked off the television with an air of resignation, and crossed over to the door. A part of him desperately hoped it wasn’t one of his deputies coming to report one of Stiles’ misdemeanours again, that had been happening far too much in the recent weeks and he was getting sick of his son’s antics. It was one thing to rebel, it was a whole different ball park to go completely off of the rails. But it wasn’t one of his deputies.

 

If only.

 

There were many people the Sheriff would have expected to come knocking on his door at 1 o’clock in the afternoon on a Thursday, people selling things, charity collectors, neighbours, work colleagues, even Melissa McCall on occasion, the one person he was not expecting to find on his doorstep looking both threatening and contrite, was Derek Hale.

 

The last time they had met, Derek had been handcuffed in the back of his police cruiser awaiting judgement for his possible involvement in a murder, a murder he turned out to have not committed, sure, but still his role as a suspect hadn’t exactly warmed the Sheriff to him. Although that could have just been the aura of ‘stay the hell away from me, I haven’t killed yet but for you I’ll make an exception’ that the guy seemed to emanate from every pore of his body. There was a long period of silent staring that followed.

 

The Sheriff was trained in law enforcement and dealing with tricky people who play mind games. Derek was not. He broke first, clearing his throat and breaking eye contact to stare past the Sheriff’s head and into the house beyond. Removing one hand from the pocket of his leather jacket he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat once more, the sound low and rough, almost like a growl.

 

‘Would you mind if I come in? I have some things that I really need to talk to you about?’

 

‘Have you committed a crime?’

 

He’d meant it as an offhand comment, a sarcastic remark that did as much to relieve the tension as remind the kid just who he was talking to. It didn’t seem to have the desired effect however. Instead Derek looked almost nervous, a flash of _something_ in his eye, some sort of memory or thought that set the Sheriff’s teeth on edge and sparked the curiosity nestled inside him. When Derek eventually shook his head _no_ the Sheriff stepped aside and gestured for Derek to come inside, confident that if anything were to go wrong he had several guns strategically placed around the house to defend himself with.

 

Offering Derek a drink which he politely declined, the Sheriff collapsed back onto the sofa waiting for Derek to take a seat and explain. When Derek made no move to join him he leant over the back of the sofa and clicked his fingers at the man before pointing at the chair opposite. Obediently, almost like a puppy, Derek moved over to the chair and sat down, perched right on the edge like he wasn’t used to the comfort of a ratty old armchair. With a jolt the Sheriff realised that he probably wasn’t all that familiar with comfortable furniture, after all he’d heard from the receptionist at the department that he was still living on the charred remains of his family home. He’d never really given much thought to the Hale fire, it had happened while he was still a Deputy and at the time he’d been working on a grizzly triple murder that had culminated in a shoot-out at a factory that had turned out to be a cover for drug trafficking. It really hadn’t been a good time for crime in Beacon Hills. Now he wondered exactly what it must have been like for a boy, younger than his son, to have lost everyone he had ever loved except for his sister, only to lose her a few short years later. Suddenly the fierce, unapproachable demeanour made a lot more sense.

 

‘What did you want to talk to me about?’

 

There was a pause where Derek seemed to consider his answer carefully, the wheels in his head turning almost visibly.

 

‘Your son. I want to talk about Stiles.’

 

The thumping of his heart grew heavier, pounding against his ribs as his stomach fell with a sickening lurch.

 

‘What has he done now?’

 

Surprisingly Derek looked taken aback by the question, his eyebrows rising only a little, but enough to betray his shock. Perhaps the Sheriff had been a little too blunt and perhaps his words were a little too bitter, but at this point it was better to just accept the fact his son was losing his way and deal with the consequences.

 

‘He hasn’t done anything sir.’

 

He couldn’t help the bitter chuckle that fell from his lips, but he let it fade away when he noticed Derek’s mouth tighten into an unhappy frown.

 

‘I find that hard to believe. Whatever damage he has caused to your property or your person, or whatever it is you suspect him of doing, you can file a complaint down at the police station. I appreciate the heads up and I’ll deal with Stiles when he gets home.’

 

He was well aware he sounded world weary and broken. It was, after all, exactly how he felt. All he wanted was to help his son, to work out what was going on in his head, to find out why he was acting out so much. He was at a loss of how to reach him. He was scared he was losing him.

 

‘I told you, Stiles didn’t do anything. That’s what I’m here to talk to you about. Actually, _all_ of this is what I’m here to talk to you about.’

 

Running a hand through quaffed hair Derek sighed, letting his eyes drift closed momentarily before forcing them to meet the Sheriff’s gaze once more.

 

‘I’m not really one to talk much, or at all really, but I’ve let this go on for long enough and I think that if I don’t do this now I might be too late. I owe it to Stiles, and to you, to at least _try_ to fix this. I just hope this doesn’t mess things up more, I’m hoping you can handle what I’ve got to say, because honestly, I think you’re going to have to.’

 

The Sheriff shifted, leaning towards Derek instead of reclining back into the soft pillows he’d stacked behind him. Something in the way Derek talked told him that this was serious, that this was going to be something worth listening to, something important. It wasn’t just the low urgency each word was spoken in, it was in the rigid stance of the man himself and the forced openness he was displaying. It was as if he had been closed off for so long that opening himself up to someone new was more unnatural that wearing a permanent mask. To break character meant that this was something serious. Another swell of sympathy washed through his bones as he waited for Derek to continue.

 

‘First of all I want you to understand that I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for him to get involved. But you also have to know that I’m not sorry that he did. Without him a whole lot of people would be dead, myself included, you’ve got to keep that in mind.’

 

The Sheriff made to talk but Derek held up a hand to stop him.

 

‘I don’t know what conclusions you’ve drawn, but I know you must have some ideas. I don’t know, drugs or theft, something like that, but that’s not what it is. Don’t get me wrong, what it is isn’t _better_ , it’s just isn’t that.’

 

The sinking feeling returned, a sense of nausea coupled with a growing sense of doubt seeping through his skin.

 

‘And what is it? What the hell is my son involved in?’

 

His worry was tangible, his heart beating staccato against his ribs. There was another sigh, pushed out between pursed lips.

 

‘Werewolves. He’s involved with werewolves.’

 

A beat.

 

‘Is this some sort of joke? Are you playing games with me? Because this is my son we are talking about and I don’t appreciate you messing around with-’

 

The Sheriff had risen from his chair, face full of cold fury, fists balled by his sides as he stared down at Derek. Far from being intimidated Derek’s cool, calm voice cut across the angry rant as if he were in complete control.

 

‘I assure you Sheriff, this is no joke. When I said werewolves, I meant werewolves.’

 

Rising to his feet and standing toe to toe with the other man, Derek just stared determinedly into the Sheriff’s eyes. Coming to some sort of decision, one lost in his own mind, Derek just nodded resolutely before allowing himself to let go. Fur sprouted from skin, teeth lengthened forcing lips to part, nails extended until they were sharp enough to rip through flesh, and his eyes bled deep red shrouding his vision in crimson mist. Transformed into his Beta form Derek just waited, breathing heavily, letting his appearance sink in.

 

Before the Sheriff’s face had been bright red, flushed with barely controlled rage, now the he was paper white, frozen in terror, with his mouth hanging open. When he could move again he took a step backwards, hand coming up to feel at his belt subconsciously, wishing that he was wearing his holster even though it was his day off. The comfort of a gun would have been appreciated under the circumstances. Noticing his discomfort, Derek allowed the wolf to curl back up inside his chest and watch the proceedings from there.

 

‘That- That _thing_. Was you?’

 

‘Yes. It was my wolf.’

 

The Sheriff nodded mechanically.

 

‘And my son is one of you creatures.’

 

Derek shifted, clearly displeased by the form of address but reluctant to comment. Part of him was surprised he was actually still talking and not bullet ridden and bleeding out on the floor of the Stilinski’s living room, so he wasn’t about to stir the pot any more than he already had. But that didn’t mean the disrespect didn’t itch at him shrouding him in uneasiness.

 

‘No, Stiles is still human.’

 

There was a noisy exhale, audible relief emanating from the Sheriff.

 

‘But he is a friend. He helps us. He may not be a wolf but we consider him part of the pack and so does he.’

 

‘We?’

 

It hadn’t been so much a mistake as an oversight. It hadn’t really occurred to Derek that he would have to explain more than what they were, he’d figured he would reveal the truth, get shot a couple of times, run away to lick his wounds, and wait for a furious Stiles to turn up and tear him a new one. But that wasn’t happening, and now he had to use his words, a talent he wasn’t well known for. And knowing Stiles, anyone related to him was bound to be full of endless questions. Sucking it up he forced himself to answer.

 

‘Scott, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd and Jackson Whittemore. After the fire my uncle went mad and bit Scott one night when he and Stiles were out investigating or something, that’s how the two of them became messed up in all of this. The others came later, I needed a pack, there was a creature killing people and I needed help dealing with it so I turned them. It doesn’t make it better but I did tell them what they would be giving up by becoming a wolf, I didn’t force them into this life, that’s not the way I was taught to do things.’

 

‘Your family were – were, um, _werewolves_ too? Before they died?’

 

‘It was _why_ they died.’

 

A brief shock of pain flashed across Derek’s face before he schooled it back to its mask of careful indifference.

 

‘Where there are werewolves there will always be hunters.’

 

‘ _Hunters?’_

 

‘Yes, like Sheriffs of the supernatural. Their aim is supposed to be to keep us in line if we step out of it, unfortunately not all hunters follow the Code set out for them. My family did nothing wrong, we never hurt people, we never told people we existed, we lived peacefully, but they died simply for being what we are.’

 

‘The Argent girl?’

 

‘Kate.’

 

He spat the word as if it burnt his mouth to hold it in.

 

‘She was a hunter?’

 

‘All the Argents are, though some stick to the code like Chris. Kate was insane, she thought we were abominations, she wanted to destroy us no matter the cost. There were children inside that house when she burnt it down, _human_ children. She called it a ‘worthwhile sacrifice’. You think I’m a monster, I can see it in your eyes, but if I’m a monster what do you call a woman who burnt down an entire family just because they were different?’

 

‘A murderer.’

 

Derek’s nostrils flared but he said nothing.

 

‘What happened to her? Did you kill her?’

 

‘She came after us, tried to kill us and she almost succeeded. My uncle was there and as you can imagine she was not one of his favourite people. He killed her in revenge before turning on us, we were just strong enough to take him down.’

 

‘Stiles?’

 

‘He helped. If I remember rightly he Molotov cocktailed Peter as a distraction.’

 

The Sheriff let out a low whistle of surprised appreciation before he caught himself and cut it short.

 

‘So werewolves are really real?’

 

‘Yes sir.’

 

‘And my son is part of a werewolf pack?’

 

‘Yes sir.’

 

‘Is there any way I can change that?’

 

Derek’s face tightened minutely but he remained stoic.

 

‘You would have to talk to him about that. It would be possible. As an unmated human his ties to the pack are weaker than a wolf’s or even a mated human’s.’

 

‘ _Mated?_ ’

 

‘It’s not what you think, it just refers to a human in a relationship with a wolf. We have deeper connections than humans because of our lupine sides, but there is no magic bonding or anything, don’t worry.’

 

The Sheriff seemed to consider what Derek was telling him for a minute more, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Quite suddenly he released his lip and chuckled deeply to himself shaking his head, only smiling deeper when Derek raised an eyebrow in his direction.

 

‘I’m sorry, this is all so surreal. To find out honest to god _werewolves_ exist and are wandering Beacon Hills daily is kind of a shock. And then to find out Stiles has been out there saving the world alongside them. It’s a lot to handle in one go.’

 

‘If it helps, I promise that we will always do our best to keep him safe. Pack means that he is family, and to wolves family is everything. He may be physically weaker than we are, but he has a strong heart and his loyalty is fiercer than any I’ve ever seen before. It’s why I came to you today, he’s sacrificed so much to help us and losing you was killing him. For someone so loyal, splitting his loyalties was cruel of us and I am sorry we made him lie to you. I hope you can forgive him for what was not his fault but ours; because I am truly sorry for any harm we caused your family.’

 

Derek shuffled awkwardly on his feet, hands back in the pockets of his leather jacket as he spoke, and face clenched as if it were painful to speak so freely. Again the Sheriff let himself pity the man for the way he was forced to grow up, and admire the man for continuing on through what was obviously a difficult conversation showing only mild discomfort.

 

‘My son helps you? He makes it better? Easier to handle?’

 

Derek looked up, confused and a little shocked. The Sheriff just looked back knowingly. Derek licked his lips consideringly before nodding almost imperceptibly.

 

‘Yes. More than he knows.’

 

‘Then I’m glad. Look, Derek, it might take time for me to get my head around all of this, and I’m pretty sure I’m still in shock because I can’t think of another reason for how calm I am and how well I’m taking this werewolf business, but if Stiles has found his family with your pack then I think it is very unlikely that I am going to be able to pull him away from it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not thrilled about his choice in friendship groups, but I guess saving the world is better than taking drugs and stealing things, so I’ll let it go for now. But I am trusting you to take care of him, and to come to me when you need help, because while I can’t stop him seeing you guys, I can make sure he is as protected as possible, is that understood?’

 

Derek nodded.

 

‘Good. And thank you for telling me. I was sure that I was losing my son. Now I feel like that might change. Of course all it cost was losing my _mind_ , but perhaps that’s a price I’m willing to pay.’

 

They both laughed briefly, more snorts than actually belly laughs, but it proved just how far they’d come.

 

‘He’s lucky to have you. You really love him and he really loves you. Not everyone has that.’

 

The Sheriff thought of Derek and his dead family, of the Lahey kid and his abusive father, even Scott and his deadbeat dad, and he felt inclined to agree with Derek but instead of saying so he placed a hand on his shoulder, tightening slightly when Derek instinctively tried to duck away, and said,

 

‘Don’t make me regret this.’

 

He stared into Derek’s eyes for a heavy second, looking for any deceit or regret that might be hidden there. When he found none he smiled, squeezed Derek’s shoulder once more before letting go, and wandered to the kitchen to grab a beer. He figured he deserved it.

 

He expected Derek to leave but he trailed him to the kitchen and hovered awkwardly as if waiting for permission to talk. Popping the cap off of the bottle and taking a deep swig, the Sheriff leaned up against the nearest counter and looked at Derek expectantly.

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Um, just before I go can you give Stiles a message for me? I asked him to do some research for me yesterday, but could you tell him not to rush it. It’s not urgent and Scott told me he’s not getting enough sleep what with school work and all that, so,’ he cleared his throat, ‘so yeah, could you pass on the message… sir.’

 

Smiling approvingly, the Sheriff nodded in agreement before watching as Derek practically ran for the door. Strolling back to the living room, the Sheriff plonked himself back down onto the sofa and breathed deeply for a few minutes, thinking over what he had learnt. After a while he just gave up, it just made his head spin and his heart lurch.

 

He reached for the remote and flicked on the television. The screen sparked to life, a football game flickering into view, and he leant back into the cushions, wriggling until he got completely comfortable. Taking another sip of his beer, he yelled at the referee, before setting his feet on the coffee table and relaxing back into the game.

 

He had hours to think things over before Stiles came home, right now he figure he had earned a little relaxation time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I figure that the secret has been kept for a long time, and that the pack has gotten pretty close after all they've been through hence the slightly more open Derek (but he's still more than a little withdrawn). And of course our Alpha might be hiding some feelings for a certain human. But that will come out in part 3. Thank you for reading all of this anyway.


End file.
